


Caught

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Creature Dean, Dark, Gags, Gangbang, Hunting Humans, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Planned Murder, Monster Dean, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Paralysis, Poisoning, Predator/Prey, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spider Dean Winchester, Teen Castiel, Top Dean, Very very dark, Victim Castiel, Violent Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Branches smacked against him, rocks cut his feet and hope flared in his heart as he moved deeper and deeper into the darkened woods and away from his would-be murderers. Several times he fell, struggled back up but adrenaline pushed him forward.  He was going to make it. He was going to make it and he was going to survive.But he couldn’t quite see in the dark, turning when he thought he heard something, and stumbling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompted work from me. Just as completely fucked up as pretty much all of the others. I highly recommend reading the tags thoroughly. This might not be for you or it might be exactly what you were looking for.
> 
> Oh and for those who saw the Teen Castiel tag and wondered:  
> Castiel: 17-18

The scent of sex, mold and damp filled his senses. It was overwhelming but it was nothing on the violation, the pain and the humiliation that he’d been experiencing since he’d been hauled through the old house, into a dark bedroom, stripped and the first dick had shoved its way inside him without a single care or a drop of lube.

He’d lost track of the number of times he’d been fucked by this point. Tears streamed down his face as his breathing hitched in his throat and his teeth tried to clamp down viciously on the large red ball that had been shoved into his mouth from the very beginning but they couldn't. His arms ached from where they were bound behind him, tied tight and without care, as a large dick viciously pounded into his aching body.

“Use that little whore.” Came a cruel voice from nearby. Castiel couldn’t see anything in the dark room, no real light entered, and he struggled to make out shapes in the dark. "Use him up while we still have him. You know we'll have to get rid of him soon enough. The longer we have him the bigger the chance we could get caught."

Castiel’s legs trembled where they were spread wide and his ass clenched down as the dick inside him shoved deep with each thrust. Underneath him the bed, an old musty thing, creaked alarmingly and the headboard knocked against the dilapidated wall.

Even if there wasn’t a gag in his mouth no one was around for miles and they wouldn’t have heard his screams, his sobs or his words begging the men to stop. Instead they used him for hours. Hours of violating his body, shoving toys and dicks into him without care, as he writhed and shuddered on ruined sheets.

He tried to see in the darkness as the most recent dick inside him slipped out of his gaping, torn hole but he could hardly make out anything in the room. A whimper escaped from him at the horrible pain radiating through his body as he was mercifully left alone on the mattress, come and blood leaking out of him, as he cried.

“What are we gonna do with him?”

The voice had him turning slightly in that direction, horrified and hopeful at the same time, as he waited to see what the response would be.

“Got a shovel, gas and a lighter. We’ll dig a hole, drop him in it and once he’s finished burning we’ll bury what’s left. So if you want to fuck that tight ass anymore you better enjoy it now because we can’t leave any evidence.”

“There’s evidence all over this rundown house and in his ass.”

“Figured we’d burn that with him. Wrap him up in the sheets and set those on fire. No one will hear him scream anyway especially if we keep the gag in or we could stitch his mouth shut. As for his ass...we'll deal with that later.”

Castiel jerked, tears pouring freely down his cheeks, as the bed dipped and he was rolled over onto his belly. Hands ran down his body, touching and squeezing, before a dick was once more shoved inside and he was getting roughly fucked into the old mattress again.

One of his future killers was raping him after talking about what they were going to do to him. It was bad enough that he had been raped for hours by the group of men but now he knew at the end of it he wasn’t even going to get a chance to recover. He was going to die, alone, in the woods with his rapists laughing over his burning body.

“I’ll get a couple of the others and we’ll find a good spot to burn him. I think we've still got some stuff from last time to stitch that mouth of his shut.”

Footsteps disappeared through the house as the heavy body on top of him pinned him down, rutting viciously against him, as his face was shoved hard into the mattress. “Waste of a fine ass but we can’t let you go. Just have to find another pretty little thing to use and discard in the next town.” The man grunted in pleasure, smacking Castiel’s ass causing him to tighten up and cry, as the trusts came harder and faster.

“Yeah but you can’t keep evidence. Always comes back to bite you in the ass.” That was another one of them from the doorway. “Once you get done let me know. I've got something to clean all that DNA out before we dispose of him. Everyone else is already done with him and Jack said we have plenty of supplies left over to sew that mouth of his shut.”

Castiel tried moving out from under the body once the other man left the room but he was thoroughly pinned down. He begged into his gag, begging for them to let him go, but the words were impossible to understand and instead the man slammed deep before coming with a pleasured groan.

“Hopefully the next one we find has an ass as fuckable as yours. Yours is so plump and round.”

They were going to do this to someone else. Castiel knew from their coversations that he wasn’t the first and that realization only drove in the fact that he wasn’t going to make it. They were going to have successfully kidnapped, raped and discarded his body when they were finished. He went limp on the bed, laid there with his eyes closed and panic filling his chest, as the man slipped out of him and a mess leaked out of him onto the messy mattress.

A finger pressed against his pulse and a huff of a laugh had him wanting to scream as the guy climbed off the bed. “Fucked him unconscious. At least it'll make clean up easier.” The voice sounded pleased and more laughter sounded as he was left alone in the room.

Castiel laid there, listening for other sounds, before forcing himself up and off the bed. His legs were unsteady and pain was a vicious, unrelenting presence as he staggered up. Slowly he stumbled from the room, ignoring the feeling of come and blood running down his thighs, trying to find the door.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to get out, bumping into things, but he ended up making it out the backdoor and then he was tearing through the woods as best he could with his arms bound behind his back.

Branches smacked against him, rocks cut his feet and hope flared in his heart as he moved deeper and deeper into the darkened woods and away from his would-be murderers. Several times he fell, struggled back up but adrenaline pushed him forward.  He was going to make it. He was going to make it and he was going to survive. Castiel had to believe it so he could keep going.

But he couldn’t quite see in the dark, turning when he thought he heard something, and stumbling. He tried to recover it, pushing his foot up on a log and trying to launch over the sharp ground. It failed. Castiel found himself stuck, caught on something sticky and thick, as his breathing quickened and his eyes widened in shock.

The harder he tried to free himself the worse he found himself stuck with his feet off the ground and nothing to use to free himself.

He attempted to figure out what he was stuck to, eyes wildly darting through the darkness, as he tried to twist around so he could at least be on his back but nothing he did freed him from his position. Instead Castiel found himself stuck completely naked, belly down on something large and sticky, as he stared out into the darkness of the forest that was only lit by the moon that was shining through the breaks in the trees.

Hours passed and exhaustion crept up on his senses as his eyes struggled to stay open but he found himself slipping into sleep completely against his will.

* * *

Dean quickly moved through the forest, eyes taking in possible prey and potential locations for new webs, as he headed back to his most recent one. It had seemed like a perfect location, somewhere he could catch easy prey, and he hoped he’d find something waiting for him after spending the majority of the night moving through his forest. 

There had been voices near the edge of the forest, _humans_ , but they had stayed near the old house and he’d figured a trap closer to the house might be a better choice later on. With a sigh Dean moved forward before he caught a scent. The scent of prey, blood and pain. Breathing deeply he savored it, excitement and interest piquing, before moving towards it. He might be able to lure the prey into his web if he was lucky enough. His legs pulled him forward, through the darkness, quicker than before.

He was absolutely  _starving_ and if he was lucky he would get something large, something more substantial than a small animal. Dean preferred when humans were stupid enough to wander into _his_ forest but a large animal would provide just as good of a meal even if it wouldn’t provide him with a free mating before eating.

Dean took advantage when he could because he was not stupid enough to allow himself to relax around one of his own kind when it came to mating. He had no plans of being used to breed and then eaten by his would-be mate. That was a mistake he wasn't going to make.

Light was slowly filling up the forest, casting things in a soft glow, when he reached the source of the delicious scent and found to his delight a _human_ , completely naked and bound, trapped and struggling weakly in his web. It was as though someone had gifted him a free meal and Dean wasn't going to question his luck or the state of the human caught in his web.

His dick hardened, jutting out and ready, at the realization that he _would_ get a chance to enjoy a rough, satisfying mating before a heavy and deliciously filling meal. Eyes roamed over the bloodied human, a human who looked relatively young, before they settled on the mess of the human's beautifully plump ass.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who would enjoy mating with the human tonight. From the scent multiple humans had already mated this one multiple times before seemingly leaving him as a gift for Dean. Amusement had his lips curling and his fangs easily showed as a predatory smile crossed his features. At least with previous matings his way would be slicked and he would get far more joy in the mating. A dry hole wasn't near as satisfying as a wet one.

The male humans unfortunately couldn’t be stimulated to wetness for mating like a female could and it was why he preferred when females were caught in his web but this one was already ready for him. Dean’s multiple legs moved him slowly down the large web, feeling the way the struggles plucked at the strands, as the human’s breathing increased.

The closer he got the easier it was to take in the human’s full appearance and the large, red ball in his mouth seemed odd and was blocking sound. He cocked his head to the side and ignored it. At least any screams and cries would be muffled. He wouldn’t have to worry about the human's sounds drawing another predator's attention to come and take his meal from him.

“ _Pretty_.” He breathed out in excitement, knowing the human couldn’t possibly understand him but not caring. Dean loved how unnerved and terrified his talking made humans when he got the rare treat of consuming one. “ _You’re going to taste delicious. Still plump enough to give me a filling meal._ ” 

There was a terrified sounding shriek, muffled, as he came into the human’s view but Dean didn’t care. Instead he slowly circled the human, touching where dark marks on pale skin showed, and running fingers over the mess of the human’s ass. Dean touched the softness of the human's belly, the meaty thighs and once more the swell of the young human's round ass.

His arousal only increased as bursts of muffled sound and the scent of salt water filled his senses. Slowly, trembling with excitement, he settled himself over the human’s jerking form but Dean knew his web would hold. Dean had no doubt that the young human was going to spend his last moments right here, caught in Dean’s web, and instead of stopping he simply lowered himself down into position. Savoring every single moment he shifted himself forward, guided his wide dick into the ruined hole, as a sound of pleasure escaped him and his breathing hitched.

His eyes hooded as the ass he was burying himself inside clenched down tightly, gripping him perfectly, as he shoved in with a grunt. Another muffled sound, this time closer to a howl, escaped the warm body under him but Dean wasn’t put off. Humans always screamed and cried when he mated them before eating them.

Fortunately a meal didn’t have to be intact for him to enjoy it and if anything the horror, fear and pain added for delicious flavors when he was finally able to feast.

With all of his legs braced on his web, body poised and ready, Dean started to thrust rapidly into the plump ass he was buried inside. The sloppy hole clenched tightly around him each and every time he pounded inside which only managed to increase his pleasure.

He hadn’t expected to find a human in his woods, it was rare lately, but the unexpected treat only had him savoring the free chance at mating without the threat of death hanging over him. Mating with another spider always had the constant risk that she would turn on him, sink her fangs in and he would become a meal instead of simply a mating partner. Fortunately he'd figured out a way to have a successful mating with one of his own kind and still survive afterwards.

Each snap of his body had more and more pleasure jolting through him, twisting and building, as the human sobbed and jerked underneath him. “ _It’s been too long since I’ve had a human in my web_.” He breathed out as he thrust forward and moved closer to release.

His breathing shuddered in his chest and his body warmed, each thrust came with less control until he was violently pounding into the human. Dean’s eyes hooded as his mouth dropped open and with a moan he spilled into the already thoroughly coated hole. A few mindless ruts up against the plush ass, dragging himself back and forth through the tight hole, had him practically buzzing with pleasure and glee before he reluctantly pulled out. His release, blood and the seed of the others who had mated with the young human sluggishly leaked out of the gaping hole.

Satisfaction filled him as the tension in his body faded and only the warm, content feeling of a thorough mating filled him. He really would have to place more webs near the heavily trafficked areas that humans typically roamed.

One in that house might not be remiss and he could luck into two humans at once or even in a week. At this point he was lucky for a human a month. He needed to find an area that was more populated with female humans because it was unlikely he'd find another male so thoroughly wet and ready for him.

* * *

Castiel sobbed against the large spider web now easily visible in the morning light and if the impossible creature he’d just been raped by was any indication he'd essentially become it's prey. His body hurt far worse than when the men who had grabbed him had raped him in the abandoned house. The creature’s dick had been far larger, thicker and it was kind of sharp as it had shoved into his aching hole. He could feel its come leaking back out as he shuddered on the web and tried once more to pull himself free but he wasn’t successful.

Instead he could only lie there, bound and naked with a ball-gag still secured in his mouth, as he stared out into the forest and hoped desperately the only thing the spider-hybrid-creature-thing did was rape him. Though he’d prefer to be found by almost anyone at this point. Castiel desperately, desperately wanted someone to stumble along and kill the creature hovering over him.

He didn’t get his wish. Instead the creature lowered itself and something horribly sharp sunk into his body, similar to two sharp barbs, before he could feel something painful and cold being pumped into him. It felt like his veins were on fire, his body tight and painful, as more and more of it was pumped into him. It was with shock that he realized the creature had bitten him, that it was injecting him with venom, as his insides twisted and burned. Tears freely spilled down his cheeks at the excruciating pain as more of the creature’s weight pressed him down.

He couldn’t move and the realization had blind terror flowing through him. Then it felt like something else was being injected into him and this burned far worse than the venom. Castiel wasn’t sure how long it lasted all he knew was that it hurt fiercely.

Then the sharp sting of its fangs disappeared and Castiel lay there, shuddering and seizing, as the pain completely overwhelmed his body but he was unable to move. He blinked blurring eyes as the creature, the spider-thing, started wrapping him up snugly in its web. Castiel screamed into his gag, terrified out of his mind, as the creature completely focused on its task even as he howled out in horror.

Strand after strand wrapped around him, binding his legs tightly together as it worked up his body. It moved up past his legs, over his violently aching ass, around his middle and bound arms, before moving up around the upper part of his chest. As Castiel’s breathing hitched and fear completely overwhelmed him, stealing his ability to do anything but hyperventilate and cry, the web moved up past his collarbones. It wrapped around his neck before it reached his chin and then slowly moved over the rest of his face until his entire body had been completely wrapped in webbing as the venom burned through his body.

All he could see was white as the horrible feeling of his insides burning overwhelmed him completely.

* * *

Dean hummed as he finished completely wrapping up his meal, securing the paralyzed but shaking body, until a beautiful bundle bound in his white silk was the only thing he could see in place of the young human. It still jerked, muscles twitching reflexively, on his web as his digestive fluids set about preparing his meal and destroying the human's internal organs.

He watched the shudders of twitching muscles, heard the muffled sounds of pain and terror, as the human’s insides were slowly and deliciously liquefied for him to consume. It took awhile for his venom to break down the human’s insides, to prepare his mouthwatering meal but Dean was very good at waiting and a human meal was _always_ worth the wait.

The pleasure of his recent mating had him sated in a different way as he moved back to wait. He could always tell when it had been long enough so he could relax. Humans tended to take longer before everything inside them had been broken down to where he could consume it and Dean wouldn't rush it. There was little point trying to eat too early when he wouldn't be able to thoroughly enjoy the human until it was properly broken down.

Dean’s eyes closed as he relaxed on his web, listening to the sounds of the forest and the muffled sobs of his meal as he felt the brush of cool wind against his form. He could still hear the hitching sobs and feel the fine tremors of the human as it’s body tried but  _failed_ to survive. Time slowly passed by as his digestive fluids continued their work and the scent of the human started to change as it's internal organs were liquefied.

“ _That’s it little human,”_ he breathed out when the tremors slowed and finally stopped along with the sounds of terror and pain, “ _You’re going to taste delicious._ ”

The bundle secured in place on his web laid there, still and quiet now, as the human’s insides liquefied slowly. Occasionally he’d press against the bundle, checking the progress of his meal, until finally, _finally_ the human had been completely liquefied inside and the scent was mouthwatering. The soft give of the human's body when he pressed on the silken bundle had pleasure curling his lips and Dean swallowed in anticipation.

Biting into the soft flesh of the human had Dean’s eyes closing in gratification as he started greedily swallowing. It was rich, warm and perfect as mouthful after mouthful slid down his throat and filled his belly. Dean savored his meal, slowly consuming every single ounce, as his stomach gradually filled and the ache of hunger dissipated.

He ate until his belly was achingly full and he felt lethargic, warm and pleased in the glow of a delicious meal. Dean leaned back from the bundle where his prey was still bound up and sighed, eyes hooded and body loose, as he moved back up his web and away from his meal.  _Now_ he could rest, listening to the sounds of the forest and waiting in the warm sun.

If something else wandered foolishly into his web he’d simply inject it and wrap it up for later consumption.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little Cas wasn't going to get a break either way, was he? I gave him some hope and then I took it away...I should probably feel a bit evil but considering some of my other fics I feel about the same ooops.
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoyed that (the last one I posted didn't seem to be something many of you enjoyed so we'll see how this one goes over). I'm going to try to see if I can't find a good, dark prompt that doesn't involve someone getting eaten (unless there are those of you who enjoy that).
> 
> What do you think? Spider!Dean everything you could have imagined? I have two slightly different mental pictures of him in my head so I left him a bit up to imagination.
> 
> Note (adding this to a couple fics): In case anyone was curious I created a tumblr account at [thursdayhunter](http://www.thursdayhunter.tumblr.com) for communication outside of the AMAZING comments you all leave for me on my fics. It's one way I've received prompts or at least ideas for some of my fics on here. I do consider prompts sent to me or if someone has found a prompt on the kink-meme they think might be up my alley.


End file.
